A snake's death
by 719blade
Summary: this a just a something that hapen between ch.3 and ch.4 of my astor's chapen so i looking for the green gem and come a cross a snake


A snake's death

I'm an 719blade the only thing I own from this story is myself in story before and/or after this say I have a greathearted toads snake and this story will say why that is.

Summer year 2009 one year after I came back from skyrem.

It stared like any other day for me I was walking threw a town in the unova region I was about to go in a forest when I heard

Old man: STOP

Me: what's wrong

Old man: don't go in there the pokemon are really acted this time of year splays the serperior

Me: a what

Old man: this is a serperior (showing a pitcher)

Me: show that's a serperior aye I heard about them but never seen one I'm shore if I don't mess with them they wont mess with me

Old man: maybe you have pokemon with you right

Me: afraid not

Old man: you cant be serapes you're going in there with out one pokemon with you

Me: come down I be fine it cant be any worse than what I went throw the past 8 years

After this I when in the forest be spit what the old man said I dent see one pokemon it was getting late and some how I was lost I can along a serperior with a snivy with it

Me: that old man was right that serperior must be that's snivy's mother better get going

Before I could even move an inch before my body stopped I look to see the serperior was looking at me she came over to me. It rap her body around me I saw it was using its wrap attack on me and after a few try's to get my hand on my blade it was clear it wasn't going to happen and as some time my body had no feeling in it. I black out when she pot her moth over my I came to when I felt some type of water on my face then it all heat me

Bad words come up for some time

Me: LIKE FUCKING HELL I'M GOING TO BE EATEN

Then like a bolt of lighting my body was back at 100% I grad my blade and shoed it throw its body I wish I could see the look on her face when she saw the blade come out of her. Made a hole in her just as big for me to get my head and arm with the blade in it. Seeing this she went to bit me I swung my sword at her cut her just above her throat after this she went back to make another strike.

Me: Sovngarde does not wait for me this day

I swung my sword then blacked out I came to about two minutes later steely inside her. Her head was a few feet away. I used my sword to cut myself out of her body and got back on my feet I look at the sky were I shouted to the sky for about two minutes. I traded back to the serperior body I toke it up there was no sine of the snivy I thought it just ran off.

The next day I tried to get out of the woods but with no luck when night came I stop and coke some of the serperior I got. Later I herd some moment coming from the woods I look to see that a snivy came out and I saw that it was the same snivy ho I ran after the day before. I thought it had some guts because it walked up to me clamed into my lap got into a ball and went to sleep. I'd just smiled at the little guy when morning came that snivy stork to me like glue. It took us about the rest of the day to get out forest it was about 8p.m. when we got to the last part of the forest. I look back around to see that either I lost him or he lost me I trend back around and got hit in the chest and fall to the ground I look up to see him smiling back at me.

Me: you're just a big ball of energy aren't you

Snivy: shore am

Me: Wait could you talk this whole time or do you just start

Snivy: I could talk the whole time

Me: so why didn't you talk before

Snivy: Because I didn't know how you would react to it

Old man: Well I did expect to see you again allies at least

Me: well (getting up with snivy sitting on my shoulder) besides this little guy I really seen anyone else in there

Old man: I see and where did you find this little guy at

Me: I didn't he found me

Snivy: (rolled his eyes at me) I guess that's how you can say we met my name is jack by the way

Old man: I see so were are the two of you going now

Me: to the city on the over side of the forest hay can you give us way throw it so we don't get lost (poling out a map)

Old man: no problem (looking at the map) ok you just foul this path into you get to a fork in the road both take you there but the left is shorter unless you plane on doing some training them take the right ok

Me: ok thanks (walking to the path)

Old man: wait your not going to night are you

Me: I was planning to why

Old man: its too hard to see the path at the time it mite be best to wait to dawn

Me: that miter be best thanks

Old man: your welcome

Jack and me went to the park to spend the night we found a tree and lead under it I look up at the clear night sky and fall a sleep soon after. About three to five minutes later jack got me up

Jack: hay get up a got something to show you

Me: what is it

Jack: what this (handing me a poke ball)

Me: (taking it from him) were did you get this

Jack: over in those tall grass what is it

Me: it's a poke ball (opening it) and an empty one to (closing it)

Jack: what's a poke ball

Me: its what we human us to catch and store pokemon in

Jack: I see and what does this button do (pressing it and getting caught in)

Me: that and it look like were stock together

I lade back a gents the tree and went to sleep agene with the only snake pokemon I we ever care about

The end

…..

ok that's it for this store sorry if the ending is a little bad I had some bad righting block late and agene I do not own pokemon or skyrem


End file.
